thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 2
The Darkness\Eva: Daughter of Dracula Issue 2 is the second issue of The Darkness vs. Eva crossover. This issue is titled Better to light a candle.... Synopsis Top Cow and Dynamite are at it again, this time pitting The Darkness against the ass-kicking daughter of Dracula (and slayer of all things evil and undead)—Eva, as the two meet for the first time ever! This crossover of dark and demonic dimensions continues as Eva and Jackie Estacado are drawn together by mysterious forces and when they meet - darkness meets darkness and you can bet there's gonna be a fight! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Eva * Mr. Barzini * Jimmy * Bruno * Marco Grimald * Barzini's Concubine * She-Wolf Plot Summary Previously Eva goes to an abandoned building and lights some candles. Meanwhile, Jackie reaches the bar, full of supernatural beings. He begins to think for a plan of action, not involving the use of the Darkness, fearing that if he used again, he might die. Although he wants to just go in there gun blazing, Jackie realises that guns won't work on them and he will just get turned into one of them. He then notices Jimmy accompanied by two women. As he shouts his name, Jimmy notices Jackie and the two women ask if he's his friend. Back in the abandoned building, Eva reads a manuscript, obtained from the member of the Brotherhood of the Darkness. The brother told Eva about their order and the Darkness, the being that attacked her when she slew Orlok. Eva decides to go hunt more supernatural beings and next day decipher the manuscript and track down Jackie Estacado, the host of the Darkness. Meanwhile, the two women accompanying Jimmy, invite Jackie to join them as they could definitely use some fresh company. When they enter the bar, Jackie decides to find a seat for Jimmy, while the ladies go order some drinks. Jackie asks if by any chance, the bar serves milk, but the girls answer that that they don't. Instead he tells the girls, that he will have beer, while Jimmy already had enough. When the girls walk away, Jackie presses Jimmy for answers as to what happened to him and if he's working with the vampires. He also tells Jimmy that Frankie is dead. Jimmy is confused by this, saying that while he saw Frankie being taken away, he didn't knew that he was killed by them. After the attack, Jimmy passed out and woke up in some kind of building. He hear someone talking about Orlok and that he was after Estacado and their plans to use Jimmy as fresh meat. Jackie questions him as to who Orlok is, but Jimmy has now answers, revealing that the vampires have been bleeding him dry, since his capture. Jackie then suggests that they should get out of here by using their car, but Jimmy rejects this, telling him that he's already dead and he should put him out of his misery. When the two girls return, Jackie pulls out his gun and shoots Jimmy in the head. He then points his gun and the bar residents, ready to kill anyone else who would attack him. The people inside notice this and reveal their true forms, ready to rip Jackie into pieces. Then a badly wounded female werewolf, stumbles into the bar, warning that Eva is behind her and she's gonna kill them all. Moments later, Eva enters the bar, confirming the werewolfs claims that she will kill them all. Sure enough, everyone in the bar attacks Eva, but she has no problem in cutting them all down. Jackie tries to help her out, but Eva rejects his help, saying that he should leave now. Estacado listens to Eva and leaves the bar as she continues killing anyone in her path. Outside, Jackie gets a call from his men, informing him, that they were attacked by vampires. Before anyone can get hurt or taken away, the men manage to scare them off, when they open fire on them. After hearing this, Jackie declares war on every supernatural being in the city. Back in the bar, Eva finishes off killing the last bar residents. She then notices Jimmy, who recovers from his wound to the head. Concerned, Jimmy asks Eva if Jackie made it out alive. Eva reassures him, that Jackie was alive when he left here. Jimmy is thankful, that Estacado is alive. Eva then realises, that the mortal in the bar, that she let to leave was non other than Jackie Estacado himself. With this revelation on her mind, she kills Jimmy with a makeshift wooden shift. Jackie's men inform Barzini's men, that they need to wipe out these monsters together by tomorrows morning. Barzini's henchmen is then interrupted by Mr. Barzini himself, whose not happy that he's putting his feet on his expensive table. He then asks his henchmen who called him. The henchmen answers, that it was one of the Estacado's boys and they want another meeting in the morning. Barzini is excited to hear this and leaves with a women, telling his henchmen to apologise for the meeting as he needs his beauty sleep. Back home, Jackie ponders as to how track down Orlok and find out what he wants with him. The problem is that he needs to do this without the help of the Darkness as he's fearful that if he let it out once again, he won't be able to contain it anymore. Jackie hears someone at his door. As he takes his gun and prepares to confront the uninvited guest, it turns out be Eva, who threatens him with his life. To be continued... Gallery 3232545-eva2b.jpg|Cover B 3232544-eva2c.jpg|Cover C Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers